


shelter

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Ditto [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, but they're safe now and get a dog, references to past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: "I just want a dog Ditto can kind of grow up with."By her research, a puppy they got now should be with them until Ditto was in college.Which, her baby was only six, she didn't need to think of him going to college.
Series: Ditto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120877
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	shelter

The barking started as soon as the door opened. Alex kept a firm grip on Ditto's hand as they followed the rescue employee, a serious looking young woman with a sticker covered nametag naming her Elle.

Ditto stopped at the first cage, crouched down as a small, brown puppy with shaggy fur sniffed at him through the bars.

“You said you would prefer a puppy," Elle said as the barking settled.

"Yes," Alex replied. "But it isn't necessary. I just want a dog Ditto can kind of grow up with."

By her research, a puppy they got now should be with them until Ditto was in college.

Which, her baby was only six, she didn't need to think of him going to college.

They walked another few steps into the kennels, only to stop when a lab bounced at them, starling Ditto. 

"We have plenty of dogs a year or two old, already trained," Elle said 

That wouldn't be a bad idea. With her working nights and Kara working days, there was almost always someone home, so she wasn't worried about leaving a puppy alone, but not having to train a dog would be nice.

“But, if any catch your attention, let me know and I can take you to a room to interact with them directly.”

They passed a larger cage.

The pit bull curled up in the back watched her as a nearly identical puppy stepped towards them.

Broad and stocky, with golden tan fur, the puppy nosed at Ditto through the bars, but Alex couldn't look away from the bigger dog.

And the scar that cut through one eye.

Alex successfully fought the urge to reach up and feel the scar on the side of her head, hidden by her hair. The spot tinged.

Elle led them through the kennel, introduced them to dog after dog, but Alex's mind kept going back to the pit bull.

"Daisy was rescued from a fighting ring about six months ago," Elle said when Alex asked at the end of the walkthrough. "Bubble was born two months later."

Alex stared at Daisy, at the scar, at Bubble licking Ditto's fingers through the bars.

"Fighting ring?"

Elle sighed. "Yeah. We don't think she did much fighting, she's such a sweetheart, but it still puts most people off."

Alex looked at Daisy. Daisy looked back.

“Can we see them in the room?”

Five minutes later, Elle was carrying Bubble as she led Daisy into the room on a leash. As soon as she put Bubble down, the puppy bounded towards Ditto. Elle led Daisy to where Alex was sitting.

Daisy rested her head on Alex’s knee and looked up at her, non-injured eye wide and bright.

-

"She's just getting a dog," Maggie said as Kara turned to continue her pacing. "You don't need to be so worried."

Over the past few years they had found themselves waiting in genuine fear and anxiety to hear from or about Alex. Just the past month they had all waited to hear the results of the case against Rick.

(at six years in prison, it was worse than they had hoped for, but better than they had expected)

But, waiting to see what puppy Alex had adopted, if she found one at all, barely seemed worthy of pacing.

"Maybe she'll surprise us all and get a cat instead," Lucy said.

Kara wrinkled her nose. "Alex hates cats."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Alex is allergic to cats and refuses to admit it."

Billy loved Alex, and it wasn't odd to find Alex covered in red fur as her eyes teared up and nose ran.

Kara's head snapped to the front of the house. Maggie and Lucy both knew what that meant before she spoke.

"They're back." Her head tilted to the side. "Huh."

She was gone before they could question.

“I guess we follow her?” Maggie asked Lucy.

Lucy shrugged and started walking with Maggie just a step behind. They both froze in the doorway.

Kara was knelt down in front of a dog. A fully grown dog with cropped ears and golden fur.

“That’s not a puppy,” Maggie whispered to Lucy.

“That one is,” Lucy replied.

Maggie shifted her focus to Alex walking around the car, a puppy in her arms.

“Well, then.”

They all made their way inside, settling in the living room which was already set up for a puppy.

The puppy was racing around the room, sniffing everything as Ditto chased after her.

The grown dog sat in front of Alex.

“This is Gertrude,” Alex said, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “And that is… Ditto, what’s the puppy’s name?”

She said it in an amused tone that said she remembered the puppy’s name, but wanted Ditto to answer.

“Donnie.”

Alex’s mouth twisted as she fought back laughter.

“Why Donnie?” Lucy asked.

Ditto gave her a ‘duh’ look and didn’t answer.

“He didn’t want to just name her turtle,” Alex said in a soft tone. “So he went with naming her after a turtle. Donatello.”

“Okay, but,” Maggie cut in, “Gertrude?”

A dark eye turned to Maggie, then Gertrude stood and stepped towards her. Maggie let Gertrude sniff her hand before scratching behind her ear like Alex had been.

Alex flushed a little. “The shelter called her Daisy, and I thought it might be too close to Donnie, and Gertrude was the first name I could think of.”

“For a dog?”

Alex shrugged. “It’s good enough for people.”

Maggie laughed. “Never change, Danvers.”

Alex sent her a smile.  _ That  _ smile, the one that told Maggie that she and Alex and Lucy would soon reach the point of becoming more.

Soon, Maggie was sure. With Rick in prison and Alex taking solid strides in healing, more conversations would happen soon.

Gertrude nuzzled Maggie’s hand.

“Uh-oh.”

They all turned to Ditto, who was standing over Donnie as she peed on the floor.

Alex sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have plans to write more for this verse, but I had this idea and had to get it down, so I hope you enjoyed the soft


End file.
